pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP040: Top-Down Training!
is the 40th episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Synopsis While Ash and co. are at a Pokémon Center and watch a battle between Cynthia the Sinnoh League Champion and Lucian, member of the Sinnoh's Elite Four, they hear that Cynthia is nearby. When they finally meet her, Paul appears and challenges her to a six on six battle. Cynthia agrees and the battle starts. Will Paul be able to win against Cynthia and her strongest Pokémon, Garchomp? Episode Plot The heroes watch a battle of Lucian and the Sinnoh Champ, Cynthia on television. Bronzong uses Flash Cannon and hits her Pokémon. However, Garchomp, Cynthia's Pokémon, survived the attack. Garchomp uses Giga Impact and hits Bronzong and defeats it. The heroes are impressed by her skills and hear she arrived in town. Cynthia would like an ice cream, but does not know which one. So she decides to have all at once, so Team Rocket (disguised) gives it to her. As she studies a rock, the heroes come and see her personally. They also spot Paul, who passes near them. Ash would like to know how many badges he got, but Paul tells him it is none of his business and continues. Paul meets Cynthia and immediately challenges her to a battle. Cynthia recognizes that he must be the one that will aim for the Sinnoh League and accepts the challenge. Cynthia starts by sending Garchomp and Paul sends Chimchar. Chimchar starts by using Fire Spin, though Garchomp uses its wing to protect itself. Chimchar digs, and so does Garchomp. Chimchar emerges, but gets hit and defeated. Paul calls it back, telling it needs to be ashamed. Paul sends his Weavile and uses Blizzard, but Garchomp uses its wing to protect itself, then retaliates with Dragon Wrath. Weavile goes to counter with Ice Beam, but misses and gets hit. Weavile gets immediately defeated. Paul sends Murkrow. Murkrow uses Haze, but Garchomp escapes. Murkrow charges with Sky Attack, but Garchomp uses Giga Impact. Murkrow is easily defeated by this attack. Paul smiles for this and sends Torterra. Torterra uses Giga Drain. Brock tells Ash and Dawn Cynthia wants Garchomp to use Giga Impact, but it needs time to recharge. Torterra uses Frenzy Plant and hits Garchomp, but Garchomp stopped the attack, then swoops down with Brick Break. Torterra is defeated by this mighty attack. Paul calls it back and cancels the match. Cynthia accepts and thanks Garchomp, then calls it back. Paul gets humiliated by the crowd, but Ash stops them and tells Paul it was a good battle. Cynthia looks forward for more battling and Paul leaves. Cynthia stops him and reminds him Pokémon need to be treated for healing first, to which he accepts. Joy apologizes, as she has an operation. Cynthia tells she has no choice but to do it herself. Brock tells she needs help and he will do it. Croagunk comes out and goes to stab him with Poison Jab, but seeing Cynthia, he stops and blushes instead. Cynthia heals Paul's Pokémon, teaching Ash, Dawn and Brock that the shock of the attack has caused the Pokémon to get fever and they need to treat everywhere. Cynthia gives Chimchar a pill and water, then it rests. Team Rocket spies and want to get every Pokémon from there. Cynthia marks all of Paul's Pokémon are well trained. Paul tells them he came to Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions to compete in the Leagues, but failed to win. Torterra was his first Pokémon and later, he got the others. He is not impressed about Chimchar, as it did not display a lot of work. Ash argues with Paul, as he just displays a lot of anger. Paul responds that the Pokémon will become spoiled if they are not trained hard enough; Chimchar is a shining example. Ash proves him wrong, as he needs to bond with them. Paul disagrees, as he only wants to become stronger. Hearing this, Cynthia shows them something. Near the place where Paul and her had a battle, Cynthia reads from the rock ruins; "When every life meets another life, something will be born." Cynthia tells them she was also determined to become powerful, but realized she learns more by meeting other Pokémon. Later, she learned that meeting other Pokémon was like meeting other people. The same meeting between everyone made something to be leaned in them. She dreams to meet Dialga and Palkia. Team Rocket came to the room where Paul's Pokémon are. Nurse Joy spots them and they run away with Chimchar. The heroes spot them running, but see they got on the balloon. As they introduce themselves, Chimchar burns them. Ash goes to send Staravia, but Paul sends Ursaring. With a Hyper Beam, Team Rocket is blasted off. Paul is angry, as Chimchar got taken away by losers. Ash, Brock and Dawn yell at him, but Cynthia stops them and tells Paul he should spend the night at the Center. Later, the heroes see on TV that Lustrous Orb has been discovered, much like the Adamant. Cynthia aims to go to Celestic Town to see the Orb. The heroes and the champ part to go to their respective ways. Debuts Humans Cynthia Pokémon *Garchomp (Cynthia's) *Torterra (Paul's) Move *Dragon Rush Trivia *This is one of the few episodes of the Diamond & Pearl series in which Dawn's Piplup doesn't appear. *The rock Cynthia read from was written in language consisting of Unown symbols. Gallery Bronzong gets defeated DP040 2.jpg Cynthia cannot decide which ice cream to take DP040 3.jpg Murkrow and Garchomp collide DP040 4.jpg Garchomp stops Frenzy Plant DP040 5.jpg Croagunk is taken aback DP040 6.jpg Chimchar burns Team Rocket DP040 7.jpg The Lustrous Orb is discovered }} Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Shūji Miyahara Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes featuring Champions